1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid pressure failure warning system for vehicle brakes, and more particularly to a brake pressure difference warning system utilized within a split-type brake assembly and operatively associated with a proportioning valve assembly for automobiles so as to cooperate with such valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within split or dual-type braking systems having at least two independent brake lines for providing fluid pressure to the brakes, the front and rear wheel brakes are usually applied independently of each other. When a hydraulic failure occurs within one of the brake lines, the vehicle driver should be notified of it, and many warning system have been proposed in order to give such notice of a fluid pressure failure to the driver.
It is also a conventional practice to incorporate a proportioning valve into the rear wheel brake line so as to thereby apply a proportioning brake pressure to the rear wheel brakes. The proportioning valve may sometimes be ineffective and more specifically, the reciprocable piston of the proportioning valve may be undesirably maintained seated upon its valve seat thereof whereby brake pressure is unable to be applied to the rear wheel brakes.
Under such conditions, it is desirable to give notice of such failure of the proportioning valve to the driver. In addition, it is desirable to compensate the pressure decrease of the rear wheel brakes, such pressure decrease being due to the interruption of the fluid supply as a result of the continuous seating of the reciprocable piston upon its valve seat.
Applicant has provided an improved fluid pressure failure warning system which overcomes the aforenoted disadvantages of the prior art, as disclosed within applicant's co-pending application BRAKE PRESSURE DIFFERENCE WARNING SYSTEM FOR VEHICLES, Ser. No. 587,057, filed June 16, 1975, now abandoned and the present application is an improvement upon such aforenoted invention.